Trans-figuré
by Macrale
Summary: Pourquoi la Dolma est-elle si vieille? Crack fic avec tendance OOC, langage pouvant flirter avec Gille de la Tourette et scène adulte explicite, propos homophobes d'époque révolue, propos gérontophobes et probable sexisme sévère…


**Trans-figuré :**

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais comme je ne raconte que des bêtises avec, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je vais faire un centime dessus non plus._

 _Avertissement : Pour adultes avertis, pour cause d'humiliations sévèrement sarcastiques. Vous êtes prévenus. Championnat de lourdeurs avancées. Bien que je me demande si ça ne devrait pas être lu en cours d'éducation des choses de la vie… Parce que bon des fois… Oui je sors._

 _Remerciements (éternels): A Choup37 pour son soutien aveugle ma presque « correctrice en titre » qui s'est amusée à rendre à cet écrit un peu de lisibilité juste avant de reprendre le travail. C'est le fruit d'un long harcèlement soutenu pour arriver à garder des amis ainsi oups ^^. Un grand merci aussi à mon lecteur caché qui finalement n'est pas bien difficile en matière d'humour et pour son soutien inconditionnel ;-)_

 _Un dernier merci particulier à quelqu'un qui n'est plus là et dont l'avis me manque terriblement._

 _Petit encart informatif : Je fais mention d'un objet dans l'histoire qui suit il s'agit d'un des buzz de cet été sur un article d'archéologie qui décrit la découverte d'un objet à caractère particulier dans les petites affaires personnelles de cette pauvre Cléopâtre dont on ne semble pas prêt de laisser la paix à sa mémoire… Parce que bon, ça ne me plairait pas qu'on farfouille mes petites affaires privées des millénaires après ma mort à moi. Donc, il semble qu'elle ou un de ses proches ait inventé le « vibro-masseur » avant l'heure, sous forme d'un objet oblongue et creux pour contenir des abeilles, donnant une certaine vitesse au dit objet. Tous ça pour dire qu'on a beau se targuer de vivre de l'acquis des Lumières… On n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude visiblement, et puis comme ça vous serez comme moi. La prochaine fois que vous verrez des sculptures de canards antiques, vous ne poserez plus le même regard dessus. Oups ^^_

* * *

Merlin se demandait juste ce qu'il faisait dans une telle situation alors que tout était urgent, entre Gwen qui risquait de rester définitivement sous le sort de la mandragore et Mordred qu'il fallait surveiller de près alors que Morgane était aux portes de la ville… Il était là, en train de chercher dans une montagne de livres après un sort hypothétique, à deux doigts d'avoir une sévère et inconfortable discussion avec son mentor pour qui il avait une tendresse de fils aimant.

Il referma son livre pour prendre un autre sur une pile immense en grommelant doucement, et la personne pour qui il avait une énorme tendresse filiale en face de l'autre bout de la table releva un peu les bouts de son nez pour lui lancer un regard sévère.

Merlin ne releva pas le sien de nez mais bien un sourcil pour marmonner doucement: «Tout presse, et on est là à faire la bibliothèque entière du château à la recherche d'un sort qui n'existe pas.

Gaïus releva franchement la tête pour lui lancer un regard tueur : Dois-je comprendre que tu remets mes capacités en doutes ?

Merlin baissa encore un peu plus le de nez, histoire d'éviter le lourd regard qu'il sentait sur lui : Je… Non ?

Gaïus : Je ressens comme un doute ?

Merlin tenta de détourner la tête, la tête complètement baissée histoire d'éviter tout confrontation visuelle et dit franchement très bas, presque inaudible : Peut-être un peu la mémoire ?

La voix de Gaïus s'éleva d'un cran : Oh ? Mes capacités cognitives sont intactes; franchement je te remercie là.

Merlin osa relever le nez pour le fixer franchement : Oui, dites donc ça au vieux Arnaud qui a eu la potion de fertilité de la petite Jennie jusqu'à ce que je m'en rende compte ?

Gaïus : Alors ça… C'est… C'est bas. J'ai quand même encore le droit d'avoir quelques accès de distraction sans être directement accusé de sénilité galopante.

Merlin rebaissa le nez sur son livre : Désolé… Mais enfin, ça se saurait quand même si un tel sort existait ?

Gaïus : Je sais qu'il existe.

Merlin le refixa de plus belle : Franchement ? Changer de sexe ? Changer d'apparence je veux bien, mais de… De sexe enfin ?

Gaïus, le nez de nouveau dans son livre : Si, c'est très connu, cela se pratiquait aux fêtes de Belthane par des sorciers très puissants.

Merlin grimaça : Euuurk, je ne veux plus avoir de détails sur ces soit-disant fêtes de fertilité…

Gaïus : C'est sur Belthane que j'ai rencontré Alice.

Merlin crispa un sourire : Justement, c'est bien le genre de détail dont je me passerais. Non mais franchement, qui peux avoir envie de changer de sexe ?

Gaïus prit un air naïf : Ho ne fais pas ta « mijaurée » avec les goûts particuliers qu'on te prête, ça ce n'est pas une question qui doit te déranger ça !

Merlin exorbita les yeux en hurlant presque: Qu'on me… Quoi ?

Gaïus : Il est évident que lorsqu'on tombe amoureux de personne du même sexe, ça doit être intéressant de pouvoir en changer.

Merlin : Qu'on tombe… De quoi ?

Gaïus le fixa, interrogateur : Oh ? Je ne juge pas, tu sais ? Je n'ai sans doute jamais su te le dire je me suis toujours demandé si ce n'était pas un effet secondaire de tes pouvoirs puissants…

Merlin n'était plus qu'un chose hurlante et tremblante : Je suis bien content qu'on ne parle pas de ma vie privée déjà, et non je ne suis pas comme ça, j'aime… J'ai aimé une fille. Il faut juste que je trouve le temps d'en avoir une de vie privée. Entre ma destinée et être l'apprenti d'un physicien sénile, ça n'aide pas forcément.

Gaïus grimaça ferme : Je ne suis pas… Ah oui ? La petite Freya ? Oh pauvre petite, je l'avais complètement oubliée elle.

Merlin fit un grand sourire bien cynique et rebaissa le nez dans son livre en marmonnant : Comme par hasard ! »

Gaïus le fixa encore froidement une longue minute, avant de replonger aussi dans son livre.

Puis il poussa un léger soupir : «J'ai toujours pensé que toi et Lancelot… Cette triste histoire t'a tellement affecté.

Merlin retint une belle grimace et répondit doucement : Il… Il me manque terriblement parce que je pouvait lui confier beaucoup de choses. Mais non, Lancelot était amoureux de… Une fille qui ne l'aimait pas en retour, c'était tellement… Triste.

Gaïus : Oh pauvre garçon, il n'aura vraiment pas eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie.

Merlin renifla un peu : Non !

Puis Gaïus lança son arme de destruction massive sans prévenir : Et Gauvain ? Tu as une façon étrange de le reluquer aux entraînements…

Merlin releva encore le nez en écarquillant les yeux : Je ne le reluque pas ! D'abord, Gauvain aime les filles… Toutes les filles… Pauvres filles… Oui c'est bon tu as gagné, je comprend qu'on puisse avoir envie de changer de sexe.

Gaïus releva la tête d'un coup : Je sais dans quel livre j'ai vu le sort… Un livre sur une compilation de sorts de grandes sorcières et spécifiquement liés aux problèmes féminins… Je ne le regarde jamais, c'est une livre qu'Alice m'a d…

Merlin se frotta les yeux : C'est donc maintenant que tu t'en souviens ? A trois heures du matin ? Alors que demain je dois préparer ma stratégie pour amener Gwen au Chaudron d'Arienhood ?

Gaïus se redressa pour aller chercher le livre dans la bibliothèque de l'escalier du labo : Je ne suis pas plus sénile que tu ne reluques les garçons !

Merlin laissa échapper un son étouffé : C'est bas… Vraiment. J'aime les filles.

Gaïus, qui feuilletait rapidement le livre franchement poussiéreux: Donc? Tu reluques les filles et les garçons ? J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un effet secondaire de tes pouvoirs, tu sais comme les fêtes de Belthane ?

Merlin laissa tomber la tête et tout le haut de son corps brutalement sur la table : Épargnez-moi !

Gaïus émit un rire cynique : Je plaisante Merlin… Ah, le voilà… Tu sais, un jour, j'ai rencontré une patiente qui voulait vraiment changer de sexe, elle pensait que la triple déesse s'était trompée en lui donnant son corps… Une triste histoire, elle a finit par se suicider, je me suis toujours demandé si elle aurait eu une vie différente en changeant de corps.

Merlin marmonna assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende : Je comprend que dans ce monde de machos, on puisse avoir envie d'avoir une bite à la place du cerveau pour ne plus rien subir. Il faut vraiment être une fille pour inventer un sort pareille… Ou aimer les deux sexes à la fois.

Gaïus le regarda quand même sévèrement, sénile peut-être mais pas sourd encore : Ah ? Le voilà, je l'ai retrouvé.

Merlin se leva d'un coup : Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

Il le rejoignit pour lui prendre le livre des mains et s'asseoir sur les marches… Il énuméra d'abord le sort, puis… Cala une longue minute.

Gaïus : « Un souci?

Merlin grimaça : Ce n'est quand même pas comme se vieillir, il faut… Que je me prépare mentalement.

Gaïus: Oh? Peut-être que si tu imagines être à côté de Gauvain, ça t'aiderait à avoir un meilleur état d'esprit?

Merlin haussa la voix : Certainement pas, c'est… C'est comme s'imaginer être un sanglier qu'on va passer à la broche.

Gaïus : Euurk.

Merlin : Oh, vu les détails que tu m'as donnés sur les fêtes de Belthane, ça m'échappe un peu que ça te choque à ce point.

Gaïus : Ce sont des fêtes de la fertilité.

Merlin marmonna : Ce sont plutôt des orgies pires que celles des Romains.

Gaïus : Par tout les dieux qui soient, ce que tu peux être pudibond. Je ne te comprends pas, Merlin, justement avec les effets secondaires dont tu souffres… Tu devrais être content de pouvoir changer de sexe, non ?

Merlin grimaça ferme : D'abord, ce ne sont pas des effets secondaires de mes pouvoirs, j'ai toujours trouvé ça naturel de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, quelque soit son sexe, je n'ai jamais eu envie de changer de corps, je suis très content du mien.

Gaïus : Ah oui ?

Merlin : Précisément, oui, l'avantage d'aimer quelqu'un qui a le même sexe, c'est justement qu'on ait le même, je ne suis pas comme cette fille qui pensait qu'on lui avait donné le mauvais !

Gaïus grimaça bien ferme aussi : Alors justement, c'est le genre de détails dont je me passerais bien… Là, précisément, je pensais plutôt à tes oreilles qu'a cette pauvre fille !

Merlin, vexé : Quoi, mes oreilles ?

Gaïus : Nous n'allons pas y passer la fin de la nuit, Merlin, demain il faut préparer la reine.

Merlin : Oh merci ! »

Puis il s'exécuta et tenta le sort une fois… Gaïus le regardait fixement le sourcil voyageant sur son front…

Merlin regarda ses mains, poussa un profond soupir et recommença… Rien. Il recommença trois-quatre fois, toujours sans aucun résultat et referma le livre en pestant : «Et en plus ça ne marche pas !

Gaïus : C'est peut-être une question d'intonation ?

Merlin : Ah non, je ne suis plus un gosse, je vais avoir bientôt vingt-huit ans et pas de vie privée parce que je suis un puissant sorcier caché. Ça ne marche pas, c'est tout.

Gaïus : Tu y mets de la mauvaise volonté ! »

Merlin se leva et lui tendit le livre en le fixant à son tour sévèrement.

Gaïus reprit le livre en soupirant pour le ranger : «Bon… Peut-être que ça ne marche que sur les filles après tout ? C'est embêtant ça !

Merlin se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre : Certainement, tu m'excuseras, demain je dois faire le lever du roi très tôt et trouver autre chose pour la rencontre au Chaudron.

Gaïus marmonna jusqu'à son lit : Ce n'était donc qu'une légende dommage.

Merlin cria de sa chambre : Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une légende, sinon aucune filles ne voudrait rester fille. Avec ce qu'on leur fait subir !

Gaïus gloussa un peu : Oui, c'est vrai que ce serait la fin du monde finalement… » Il mit son habit de nuit et se mit au lit puis : « Merlin ?

Il l'entendit de l'autre côté de la porte : Je dois vraiment dormir !

Gaïus : Tu me le dirais si tu souffrais des effets secondaires de tes pouvoirs ?

Merlin se retourna dans son lit en rouscaillant : Serait-il possible d'aborder un autre sujet que ma vie privée qui est quand même inexistante ? Ce ne sont pas des effets secondaires! Depuis quand est-ce que tomber amoureux est devenu une maladie ?

Gaïus : Sérieusement, parfois je m'inquiète pour toi, surtout quand je te vois reluquer Gauvain.

Merlin hurla presque : Je ne reluque pas Gauvain et j'ai aimé une fille, je ne souffre d'aucun effet secondaire; fin de la discussion !

Gaïus : Je met fin à la discussion si tu me promets que tu ne souffres pas et de ne plus jamais dire que je suis sénile.

Merlin : J'arrêterais de dire ça si tu me laisses étiqueter les potions moi-même.

Gaïus grimaça ferme : D'accord, si tu veux encore plus de travail alors que ta vie privée est déjà inexistante, c'est ton choix après tout ! »

Merlin poussa un profond soupire et ne dit plus rien.

Gaïus d'une voix faussement innocente: « Et l'autre garçon ?

Merlin : Quel autre garçon ?

Gaïus : Le garçon d'Ealdor, je sais que tu as fait plus que de le reluquer… Tu parles en dormant. »

Merlin mit une bonne minute à tenter de retrouver une peu de souffle et d'oxygénation de son cerveau : «Tu as vraiment rencontré Alice sur Belthane ?

Gaïus : Oui, mais je te rassure que les fêtes de fertilité de mon époque n'avaient plus rien a voir avec celles de…

Merlin : C'est bon là, trop de détails… Je ne parle pas en dormant, en fait !

Gaïus : Oh nooon… Trop de détails, tu as raison, n'en parlons plus.

Merlin, avec un affreux sourire cynique : Bonne nuit quand même. »

* * *

A peine quatre petites heures plus tard, Gaïus se réveilla en sursaut parce que son pupille hurlait comme un goret qu'on égorge.

Merlin : «Gaïus, au secours on m'a attaqué… C'est sûrement un sorcier maléfique… Je vais mourir.»

Le pauvre homme d'âge plus qu'avancé se leva aussi vite qu'il put, même si la veille il avait eu envie d'égorger lui-même son apprenti de ses propres mains, il l'aimait autant qu'un fils et ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Le temps qu'il enfile une robe de chambre et qu'il monte les quelques marches jusqu'au pas de la porte de sa chambre, Merlin avait tellement hurlé que Gaïus eut le temps d'entendre un voisin répondre « Vos gueules, déjà que ça dort pas de la nuit ! ».

Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper pour rentrer et voir Merlin complètement caché dans sa couverture en train de pleurnicher : « Au secours. »

Gaius s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit pour mettre une main aimante sur ce qui ressemblait au dos de son pupille à travers la couverture : «Merlin ? Explique-moi ce qui t'arrive ? Tu dois me montrer…

Merlin hurla encore plus : Non, ça ne va pas être possible ça !

Gaïus, d'une voix extrêmement douce: Tente de respirer à fond… Voilà c'est ça… Explique-moi en douceur ce qui t'arrive ?

Merlin : Je meurs… Ou alors je suis déjà mort ! Voilà, je suis mort et j'ai raté ma destinée.

Gaïus : Il me semble que quand on est mort on ne respire pas autant, explique-moi calmement.

Merlin : Je ne suis pas mort ? Mais c'est tout comme, comment je vais survivre après ça ?

Gaïus, n'ayant plus autant de patience : Viens en au fait ou je t'enlève la couverture pour me rendre compte par moi-même.

Merlin : J'ai… Je ne…

Gaïus : Voilà, c'est bien continue...

Merlin : C'est mon… Comment puis-je dire ça, c'est difficile là.

Gaïus : Je retire la couverture ? Ce serait plus simple si je pouvais me rendre compte de visu.

Merlin hurla encore : Noooon.

Gaïus : Merlin, s'il te plaît, j'essaye de comprendre.

Merlin : J'essaye d'expliquer là.

Gaïus : Ah oui ?

Merlin : D'accord, c'est mon… Le matin, c'est le matin, je me suis réveillé et j'ai… Je n'avais pas de... De porte étendard.

Gaïus : De quoi ?

Merlin : Mais le… Mon truc du matin !

Gaïus tenta de rester calme : Ah ? Tu n'as pas eu d'érection matinale ?

Merlin : Non… Elle est… Elle est plus là !

Gaïus, qui tentait de rester zen, lui colla quand même une claque sur les fesses : Mais enfin Merlin, ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver ça, tu n'as effectivement plus vingt ans et hier tu es allé dormir particulièrement tard, ce n'est pas une attaque de sorcier maléfique… Tu ne vas pas en mourir, et puis je suis médecin je te le rappelle, j'en ai vu d'autre.

Merlin se remua un peu, toujours couvert de la tête aux pieds : Mais siiii, c'est une attaque parce qu'elle est plus là.

Gaïus : Ton érection matinale? Mais ça arrive mon grand, lève-toi que je regarde ça au cas où et puis je te donne un fortifiant.

Merlin hurla encore mais plus de rage qu'autre chose : Mais nooon rhâââ… Tu ne comprends rien ! Je me suis réveillé sans mon érection du matin et quand j'ai voulu mettre la main pour voir ce qu'il se passait, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle avait disparu !

Gaïus, fronçant un peu son sourcil : Ton érection ?

Merlin hurla franchement : Non, ma bite… Elle n'est plus là, elle a disparu.

Gaïus grimaça un peu en inclinant la tête : Tu peux me redire ça ?

Merlin : Je n'ai plus de bite… On m'a émasculé, castré, attaqué dans mon moi profond… Je n'ai plus rien à la place…

Gaïus : Oh ? Ça c'est assez spécial… Mais qui voudrait faire une chose pareille ?

Merlin : Je ne sais pas moi, Morgane par exemple ?

Gaïus : Je ne comprends pas ce que ça lui apporterait…

Merlin se renfrogna en se terrant encore plus dans sa couverture : C'est une salope castratrice, je l'ai toujours su! Peu importe ce que ça lui rapporte, elle est juste folle à lier là.

Gaïus soupira : Tu pense qu'elle sait qui tu es ?

Merlin poussa encore une gueulante : Je n'ai même plus de couilles, rien je te dis !

Le voisin : P* fermez-la, t'en as jamais eu, tout le monde sait ça ! »

Merlin grommela en se cachant encore plus.

Gaïus : «C'est quand même spécial comme attaque, Merlin je suis désolé, mais il faut que je vois vraiment ce qui se passe afin de comprendre et de chercher une solution !

Merlin : Nooon, c'est… Humiliant, merde !

Gaïus fit mine de se relever : Bon ? Si tu préfères rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, c'est ton choix. »

Merlin s'assit d'un coup en hurlant d'une voix presque suraiguë et laissant tomber une partie de la couverture pour lui toucher le bras : « Non attend…

Gaïus resta muet alors que Merlin se fit encore agresser par quelque chose : Ah pouah c'est quoi ça ? On m'attaque encore, au secours… »

Gaïus, qui tentait de rester zen, sortit d'une petite voix un peu calée dans le fond de sa gorge : Merlin, je pense que j'ai compris qui est le sorcier maléfique qui t'attaque.

Merlin, qui tentait d'enlever les long filaments irritants qui lui tombaient partout sur le visage et semblaient vouloir l'étouffer : Argh… Qui ? Au secours… »

Le mentor, devant un Merlin dont les mains semblaient encore un peu plus longues que d'habitude, se débattant dans une longue chevelure remplie de grosses boucles noires ébènes qui semblaient recouvrir ses frêles épaules encore plus pâles que d'habitude, aussi bien derrière que devant… Au point qu'on avait juste l'impression de voir un « cousin Machin » avec deux petites épaules fragiles et des long bras trop minces qui s'agitaient dans tout les sens ressortant de cette chevelure énoooorme… Le pauvre mentor, donc, dut se retenir au bord du lit pour ne pas tomber lorsqu'il ne put pas retenir une énorme crise de fou rire qui, il se demanda sur le moment même, n'allait pas purement et simplement l'achever sur place tant il n'arrivait plus à ingurgiter assez d'air…

Merlin, qui réussit tant bien que mal à débarrasser son visage de cette énorme tignasse qui lui avait donné le sentiment d'étouffer, vit enfin son mentor tenter de ne pas s'écrouler dans son fou rire presque morbide : «Mais ? Je me fais castrer par un sorcier maléfique et toi, tu te fous de ma g* ?

Gaïus, qui réussit à aspirer un peu d'air salvateur : Oh pitié Merlin, je vais vraiment me casser des côtes là, je pense que j'en ai au moins trois de froissées… C'est mal de me faire des coups pareils à mon âge.

Merlin : Tu te fous vraiment de ma g* ? Mais j'hallucine là ? Je viens de… On m'attaque !

Gaïus : Oui, effectivement tu t'es fait «castrer » par un puissant sorcier.

Merlin, le regard rempli de panique : Qui ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Au secours… Je meurs.

Gaïus repartit en live dans son fou rire : Non, tu ne t'es pas encore suicidé, mais je dois avouer que c'est vraiment une belle automutilation réussie là…

Merlin : Un belle quoi ?

Gaïus, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle : Oui mais là, c'est pour la bonne cause… Enfin je comprends qu'au réveil ça surprenne… Effectivement ton érection matinale ne peut être qu'en berne là !

Puis il reparti franchement en roue libre, et Merlin vexé : Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu m'expliques là, tu peux arrêter de te foutre de moi ? Tu deviens bleu… Gaïus, respire… »

Avec une note suraiguë en fin de phrase…

Gaïus tentait effectivement de se ravoir : « J'essaie là ! »

L'apprenti prit le pas sur le « fils adoptif indigné » en voyant l'homme d'âge précaire s'écrouler de plus en plus dans une couleur cyanosée les mains compatissantes de l'apprenti s'activant presque automatiquement dans un geste digne d'une publicité capillaire d'un siècle futur, pour écarter les longues boucles rebelles et enfin rattraper le physicien avant une rencontre ultime avec le plancher de la chambre en hurlant dans une voix plus que franchement suraiguë : « Gaiiiiiiiuuuuuus ?

Lui qui reprit une grosse goulée d'air plus que salvatrice : Ah non, surtout, ne dis plus rien… Au moins cinq minutes là, que je puisse me ravoir ? »

Merlin, pleinement inquiet pour lui et rempli de gestes tendres, voulut lui dire de respirer puis se tut à temps…

Gaïus se redressa après avoir repris un peu son sérieux et tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et le fixer : «Par la grande déesse, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu avais de si beaux yeux ? Et cette bouche… Attend… Attend une seconde là, ne me touche plus non plus parce que je me rends compte que malgré mon âge je ne suis pas de marbre… J'ai encore ça moi des ér… Enfin je veux dire… Wow, c'est humainement possible une bouche pareille ? Je viens de devenir fétichiste d'un coup là !

Merlin qui retira ses mains : Gaïus, dis-moi que tu vas bien ? »

L'homme d'un âge certain se redressa d'un coup du lit pour sortir de la chambre : «Oh par les six nichons sacrés de la déesse, je vais plutôt trop bien là ? Bon rejoins-moi dans au moins trente seconde que je t'explique ce qu'il t'arrive… Parce que là, je t'aime quand même comme un fils et je… Wow ?

Merlin se recoucha brusquement sur le lit d'un coup en marmonnant : Je ne comprends rien ! »

Et il pesta de se faire de nouveau agresser par ces longs machins noirs qui venaient systématiquement s'enrouler autour de son cou en « choses étouffantes »… A peine le temps de dire ouf que la voix du médecin devenue étrangement grave raisonna : «Bon tu arrives que je t'explique ? Tu es la plus belle andouille de tous les temps ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un coup du lit en grimaçant, sans comprendre pourquoi il se faisait ainsi agresser par son tuteur alors qu'il venait de subir la pire humiliation qu'il soit…

Il ralentit un peu, surprit que rien ne se balance entre ses jambes et il marcha plus lentement, un peu comme un canard… Ce qui lui donna une démarche chaloupée à tomber raide mort et qui fit encore piquer un bon phare au médecin… Celui-ci remercia il ne savait plus quel dieu d'avoir un pupille aussi pudique qui avait gardé le bas de pyjama avec les chaussettes qui remontaient presque au genoux… Gaïus ne se rendit même pas compte de fixer cette longue paire de jambes beaucoup trop fines, mais kilométriques avec juste un galbe subjectif sous le dit bas de pyjama…

Merlin qui se rapprochait : « Gaïiuuuuus, tu deviens tout rouge ? C'est le cœur qui lâche? Parle-moi ? »

Le médecin, sous l'intonation de la voix suraiguë et pleine d'émotivité, repartit en live dans son fou rire en réussissant à dire entre deux hoquets : « Oh pitié, j'ai passer l'âge de passer par des émotions pareilles ? »

Merlin l'agrippa pour le faire asseoir à la table et en fit le tour dans des gestes qui lui paraissaient maladroits, mais qui en vrai prenaient presque une dimension elfique et hypnotisante quand il s'assit enfin là, pour alors gesticuler vraiment maladroitement, ne sachant pas trop comment mettre ses jambes…

Parce que bon, le vide entre se fit de nouveau sentir et il ne savait pas si il devait les écarter ou les croiser, enfin il s'emberlificota un peu les pinceaux jusqu'à reprendre un peu de calme pour fixer son tuteur d'un air inquiet. Enfin presque, une mèche horripilante lui retomba de nouveau sur son visage qui lui redonna de nouveau un geste sorti de la pub capillaire.

Gaïus re-gloussa un peu, puis prit une profonde inspiration, mais genre sortie du trentième étage des enfers, tellement elle venait de loin…

Pour enfin reprendre un semblant de calme avec un recul tout professionnel et dire: «Merlin ? Techniquement on ne peut pas dire que tu as été castré, et en fait le sors que tu… Subis… En fait tu subis ton propre sort.

Les yeux de Merlin, qui paraissaient encore plus immenses ainsi, ombrés de cils encore plus kilométriques et ressortant dans un visage qui semblait encore plus fin et surnaturel que d'habitude, le regardèrent interrogateur…

Gaïus : «Techniquement tu n'es pas castré parce que tu as simplement changé de sexe, les femmes ont autre chose mais c'est caché.

Les yeux du loustique s'agrandirent encore plus devant un début d'étincelle de compréhension : Le sort de changement de sexe ? Avec un effet de retard ? »

Gaïus soupira encore en hochant la tête et Merlin commença à gesticuler pour tâter son corps: «Mais je ne me sens pas… » Ses mains se stoppèrent sur sa poitrine et il hurla encore de sa voix plus aiguë : «Mais non… Si j'étais une femme je le sentirais… Et j'aurais des seins ! Là je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de seins !

Gaïus retint de justesse un autre profond soupir en roulant des yeux : Non, je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas parce tu n'as pas une poitrine de fille de comptoir directement sortie de la taverne que tu n'as pas un corps de femme…

Merlin, la mine de plus en plus offusquée: Mais heuuu… Si quand même une petit peu là, parce que… »

Il tâtonna encore un peu avec ses mains beaucoup trop fines et trop longues pour que Gaïus n'aille pas encore une étrange fixation… Puis les dites mains prirent de nouveau une vie propre pour soulever un peu le décolleté de la chemise et Merlin le nez baissé dans la dites chemise hurla encore : «Meees poils ? On dirait un ado… Mais c'est quoi c'est deux petits machins ridicules ? On dirait deux grosses piqûres de moustiques surmontée de tétons… Non… Mais noooon, c'est pas possible ça ? Des seins si petits ça ne peut pas exister ? C'est quoi ? Une blague ? »

Gaïus tentait de garder un calme olympien et n'y arrivait péniblement qu'avec une longue expérience due à la pratique de son métier : «Enfin Merlin, les femmes ne sont pas toutes fournies pareilles, tu n'es déjà pas bien épais dans un corps d'homme, tu ne peux pas demander à la nature de te fournir plus que ce qu'elle ne peut, dans un corps de femme. Je t'assure que ce sont de vrais seins, j'ai vu des femmes peu fournies comme toi et allaiter une armée de marmaille… Et d'autres mieux fournies et n'avoir jamais réussi à en allaiter un seul !

Merlin : Je ne leur demande pas d'allaiter là, mais déjà d'exister ? Mais enfin c'est affreux, je suis plate comme une planche à pain !

Gaïus : Je t'assure que tu es très bien en femme.

Merlin grimaça : En homme, je n'ai pas de muscles et en femme je n'ai pas de seins et en plus j'ai de l'attirance pour les deux sexes, je suis une blague de la triple déesse c'est ça ?

Gaïus : Tu souffres donc des effets secondaires ?

Merlin hurla encore : Ce n'est pas une maladie d'être attiré par des gens, par contre se retrouver sans bite et sans sein, là c'est plus que traumatisant !

Gaïus : Par tous les dieux du ciel, arrête de te plaindre, on dirait une vraie fille !

Merlin lui lança un regard tueur et on entendit le voisin se déplacer et hurler : Bande de pervers dégénérés, j'en ai marre je vais demander pour être déménagé dans l'aile opposée du château, même s'il y fait plus froid. Deux sorciers qui partouzent c'est trop pour moi… Si je n'avais pas tellement peur de perdre mon médecin, je vous dénoncerais ! »

Puis une porte claqua ferme. Les deux compères se regardèrent fixement avec trente secondes de blanc, puis Merlin : « Qui habite en bas déjà ?

Gaïus finit par secouer le tête : Peu importe, donc en fait on ne te reconnaît pas quand tu as des cheveux dans le visage, c'est plutôt réussi comme déguisement...

Merlin écarquilla encore les yeux et gesticula à attraper la masse capillaire qui lui donnait encore le sentiment d'être agressé en tentant de les rassembler en un gros nœud par derrière en guise de chignon : Pas question que je me ballade avec tous ces machins qui pendouillent dans mon visage !

Gaïus soupira en le regardant : Bon, on te reconnaît un peu, mais avec du maquillage et une jolie robe, ça devrait faire affaire !

Merlin grimaça encore : Oh super, faut pas pleurer pour avoir une poitrine de fille de comptoir mais faut se maquiller comme une p* !

Gaïus le regarda encore étrangement : Je pense que si on te met du rouge sur la bouche, tout mâle normalement constitué ne regardera plus que ça, donc on ne te reconnaîtra pas.

Merlin resta encore trente secondes avec un regard offusqué puis se releva pour aller à l'escalier de la bibliothèque reprendre le livre de la veille en grommelant : Si je dois me déguiser en p* de bar, autant avoir des seins, si ça se trouve ça fait partie des « problèmes féminins » et il y a une solution à ça dans le livre.

Gaïus : Non je t'assure que tu es très bien comme ça, et puis je ne pense pas que ce soit un grave problème féminin d'être plate, ça ne doit déranger que les hommes ça !

Merlin se rassit en feuilletant rapidement le livre : Voyons voir… Problèmes d'ordre féminin et leur solution, du simple remède aux sorts les plus poussés. Problème d'infertilité… Problème de fertilité… Problème de règles irrégulières problème de règles abondantes problème de mycose et autres pertes blanches… Euuuurk, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de lire ce truc !

Gaïus roula encore des yeux : Je te l'ai dit Merlin, les femmes ont bien d'autres soucis avant de s'arrêter à la taille de leur seins.

Merlin piqua un bon phare en arrivant sur la page : Problème de libido et de crise de mélancolie, solution radicale venue du fond des âges de l'Égypte antique : Le vibro-masseur, ingrédients et différents modèles de patrons ci-joints. »

Merlin était rouge sur le patron en question en comprenant un peu à quoi l'objet pouvait servir et surtout devant les différentes tailles proposées, il émit dans une voix étranglée : «Il me semble quand même que les femme s'inquiètent de certaines tailles?

Gaïus, sans voix, fit une belle grimace aussi, puis finit par réussir à dire : Peut-être que c'est une mauvaise idée de rentrer dans l'univers féminin comme ça, tu risques de te dégoûter de ta propre libido, déjà qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait claire. »

Merlin s'entêta en continuant à lire tout haut :

« Problème de retour affectif : votre conjoint vous délaisse pour une plus jeune votre conjoint vous délaisse pour une plus expérimentée, votre conjoint vous délaisse parce que vous êtes plus plate que la Hollande… Ah ?

Gaïus le fixa encore : Il n'y a pas « votre conjoint vous délaisse parce que vous avez un cul osseux ? »

Merlin releva le nez pour le fixer d'un regard vénère et Gaïus regarda ailleurs innocemment : « C'est comme les oreilles, on détourne son attention sur des petits détails insignifiants pour faire un déni sur les vrais soucis.

Merlin se releva nonchalamment : Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par là ! Je dois pisser !

Gaïus roula des yeux en marmonnant : Symptôme de déni profond ! »

Il prit le livre pour regarder les patrons de l'engin sorti de l'Egypte Antique profonde, puis il finit par soupirer : « Je commence à comprendre comment la vieille Adèle s'est retrouvée avec des piqûres d'abeilles si mal placées… Euuurk !

Merlin repassa la porte et dit d'une voix naïve et d'un air complètement perdu : Heuuu je dois faire pipi.

Gaïus, qui mit ses lunettes pour mieux regarder le feuillet sans prêter plus d'attention à son pupille : Oui, tu l'as déjà dit, on finira par le savoir que tu as des problèmes de vessie.

Merlin d'une voix courant encore dans les aigus : Non mais… C'est… Comment font-elles les filles pour faire pipi ? Parce que là… Heuuu…

Gaïus redressa le nez en bougeant son optique pour de nouveau le fixer : Mais enfin, tout le monde sait ça, les filles font pipi assise… De quel monde sors-tu ?

Merlin grimaça : Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience…

Gaïus : Oui enfin là, c'est quand même digne d'un gros puceau… A ton âge je m'inquiéterais.

Merlin : Oh merci… Et techniquement je ne suis pas puceau !

Gaïus d'une voix agacée : Oui enfin ne pas savoir que les filles font pipi assises et ne pas avoir dépasser le stade de la branlette ado, avec un garçon tu m'excuseras mais techniquement ce n'est quand même pas fort loin du stade du gros puceau attardé là !

Merlin claqua la porte très fort : Oui mais comme tu vas tout oublier mon honneur sera sauf ! »

* * *

Ce qui parut un temps très long à Gaïus plus tard, Merlin sortit de sa chambre en ayant pris le temps de changer de pantalon.

Gaïus : Tu en as mis du temps, je pensais que tu étais tombé dedans… J'ai eu le temps d'étudier tout le plan pour éviter à Adèle de nouveaux accidents de… Comment dire…

Merlin se rassit, un peu pâle : Ce n'est franchement pas pratique d'avoir un sexe de fille, je m'en suis foutu plein partout, il a bien fallu que je me rafraîchisse un peu.

Gaïus gloussa encore bêtement en le fixant, alors que Merlin lui reprit le livre pour retrouver la page sur le sort qu'il avait trouvé et marmonna: « Ce n'est pas drôle, je commence juste à comprendre pourquoi les femmes arrivent toujours en retard… Et encore là, je suis sans jupon et jupe en plus…

Gaïus : Ce n'est donc pas une légende ?

Merlin cala sur les illustrations: Bon, je dois peaufiner mon déguisement, tu m'excuseras… Ça, ça me paraît une bonne taille… »

Gaïus exorbita les yeux devant les illustrations de différentes tailles de seins proposée aux lectrices et lui reprit des mains : Oh non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ? C'est franchement indécent… Je lis : «Veuillez faire attention en choisissant la taille de votre nouvelle poitrine, celle-ci doit rester en harmonie avec le reste de votre corps, si vous êtes de « tempérament menue », ne choisissez pas trop grand. »

Mais il eut à peine le temps de lire que Merlin avait énuméré la formule et ce fut Gaïus qui hurla d'un voix suraiguë : « C'est affreux on dirait deux boulets de canon !

Merlin qui bien sur avait soulevé le décolleté de sa chemise pour mater le résultat d'un air plus que satisfait : Ah non ! C'est parfait. Ça au moins c'est des seins !

Gaïus : Mais non, avec ton cul oss… Enfin je veux dire que là tu ressembles vraiment à une vache laitière, c'est ridicule.

Le visage de Merlin commença à se couvrir de rouge et il marmonna : Oh… Ooooh, je commence à comprendre que je ne suis pas « castré »… »

Gaïus, grimaçant, allait lui dire quelque chose sévèrement car son doigt se relevait et fut coupé dans son élan par un tambourinement sauvage accompagné d'un : Merliiiiiin…. MERLIIIIIIN… Où est-ce que tu te caches pour dormir, feignasse j'étais en retard pour ma séance de Table ronde et en plus je pue et je suis mal rasé… GAIUUUUUUUUUUUS ! »

Les deux compères se regardèrent encore avec un grand blanc, puis tandis que Merlin marmonna : « Fuck, Arthur, je l'ai zappé. »

Gaïus feuilleta rapidement le livre pour lui passer la page du contre-sort de changement de sexe.

Merlin marmonna rapidement le contre-sort alors que Gaïus marmonna : «Comment peux-tu zapper le roi, ta destinée quand même ? »

Et la dite destinée continuait à tambouriner sur la porte au point qu'on pouvait se demander comment elle restait sagement dans ses gonds, tout en continuant d'hurler des noms d'oiseaux tous aussi sympathiques les uns que les autres...

Le tambourinement hurlant continua tandis que les deux compères se fixèrent encore avec un blanc parce que rien ne se passait… Gaïus finit par marmonner : « Bon ! Je constate qu'effectivement il y a un effet retardataire sur ce sort, c'est peut-être une question hormonale vu qu'il est destinée aux filles… Va te cacher, le menuisier commence à rouscailler de devoir refaire la porte tous les quinze jours et on va éviter de dévoiler ton nouveau déguisement. »

Merlin se redressa très vite pour se planquer derrière la porte alors que Gaïus ouvrit : Sir », je suis désolé mais il semble que Merlin souffre de… De graves conséquences hormonales. Je lui ai conseillé de se reposer…

Arthur : A d'autre, je sais qu'il est mal fini comme garçon, mais justement son seul avantage par rapport à une fille c'est qu'il n'a pas de souci hormonal ! Il est encore à la taverne c'est ça ? »

Gaïus qui regardait en même temps le roi et son serviteur caché au parfait déguisement de fille en train de nouveau de mater les deux énormités qui lui servaient de seins dit dans une voix excédée : « On ne peut rien vous cacher Sir, il me semble effectivement que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était en grande conversation avec Gauvain à propos d'un nouvel arrivage de « filles de comptoir »!»

Arthur repartit très vite en beuglant encore toute une série de nom d'oiseaux entrecoupée de «Alors qu'il faut sauver ma femme ? Je vais le tuer »…

Merlin lança un regard assassin à son tuteur et celui-ci soupira d'encore avoir une étrange fixation sur la bouche boudeuse de son pupille et dit d'une voix ferme : «Dois-je comprendre un sous-entendu dans la phrase royale ?

Merlin baissa ses mains en trémoussant un peu ses jambes l'une contre l'autre à cause des effets secondaires du changement de sexe : Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire ? Le roi est amoureux et marié.

-C'est trop pour moi, je ne rajeunis pas. Je vais voir Adèle pour lui expliquer comment combler les fuites inopportunes de son « vibro-masseur » ! »

Et il sortit en claquant purement et simplement la porte. Merlin resta un peu calé : « J'vois pas où le fait d'expliquer les fuites d'Adèle vont aider pour son grand âge ? Merde, il est peut-être pas encore si sénile que ça finalement. »

* * *

Il se retrouva seul dans le cabinet du médecin et pesta en filant vers sa chambre qu'il ferma à clef: «Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à s'amuser alors qu'il faut sauver la reine… Après tout, merde, pour une fois que j'ai un corps de femme à disposition et quelques heures devant moi ! »

Il farfouilla dans les boites rangées derrière la commode pour retrouver un miroir plus grand et se regarda, le souffle coupé : « Ah oui quand même ? Merde ! »

Il fut d'abord fasciné par son visage, c'était lui sans être lui… Bon, pour un déguisement, il était peut-être trop reconnaissable en fait… Ses traits étaient plus fins… Il avait l'impression de se voir un peu en ado… Bien que son menton soit moins prononcé mais toujours volontaire, la fossette toujours là mais plus discrète… Le visage anormalement long et fin par rapport à celui qu'il avait ado, mais ses yeux ressortaient comme à l'époque, avec juste des cils encore plus longs et des sourcils plus discrets et arqués… Ses pommettes, elles, ressortaient encore plus… Dans la finesse des traits avec le menton plus fin, on ne voyait effectivement plus que la bouche quand on regardait le bas du visage, mais lui, il voyait sa bouche tous les jours depuis qu'il se rasait et ça ne lui fit pas grand-chose… Par contre, sa peau avait une allure étrange, le grain plus fin lui donnait un teint terriblement pâle et presque diaphane et il ne put s'empêcher de toucher sa joue qu'il trouva douce. Il fronça les sourcils devant sa main qui semblait terriblement longue, en fait les doigts encore plus fins, la paume aussi, ça donnait à ses mains une impression de longueur kilométrique. Son cou aussi, sa pomme d'Adam disparue et plus fin, il semblait d'une longueur anormale aussi… Ses traits déjà pas mal féminins sous forme de garçon étaient encore plus accentués sous forme de fille et ça l'intimida parce que ça lui donnait l'allure d'une reine de l'Ancienne Egypte justement, celle qu'on disait encore « la plus belle femme du monde », « Néfertiti »… Puis il reconnut ses oreilles qui étaient juste trop grandes pour être le portrait craché de cette reine incarnée et ça le rassura un peu et il sortit à voix haute : « Non mais c'est quand même moi après tout. » Il se força à mettre ses mains sur sa poitrine pour ne plus voir cette « beauté un peu trop éthérée » qui finalement lui coupait tous ses effets, parce que bon pour un champion de la branlette, être intimidé par lui-même c'était quand même fort absurde… Et là les mains sur les machins trop grands pour remplir ses mains le firent glousser bêtement : « C'est vrai que j'y ai été fort là ! »

Là le nez baissé dans son décolleté et les mains pressant bêtement les deux machins qui se dressaient fièrement, ce n'était pas ce qui sensibilisa pas sa poitrine mais par contre, du point de vue d'un homme qui fait « pouèt pouèt » avec deux choses d'une taille pareille c'était quand même bien excitant… Donc, il sentit contre ses paumes deux petits tétons se dresser eux aussi fièrement et il gloussa encore : « Oh mais ça répond comme chez un homme ? »

Là, ses mains glissèrent un peu sur les tétons avec plus de douceur qui réveilla bien la sensibilité des deux choses en question, et il laissa échappé un gémissement étouffé complètement féminin sans sans s'en rendre compte… Les mains d'un coup sur la bouche : « Oups ! »

Il rabaissa les mains et prit une grande inspiration, parce que bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait un côté pudibond… Mais là, il était en face de sa création et pas devant une fille qu'il séduisait, il n'avait pas toute la vie devant lui non plus mais juste quelques heures le temps que le contre-sort fasse effet, et surtout c'était quand même lui !

Donc il bougea sa chemise qu'il garda d'abord timidement chiffonné sur sa poitrine… Et il se raisonna en se disant que c'était sans doute une sensibilité féminine qui remontait avec le reste et laissa complètement tomber la chemise… Là sa mâchoire tomba bien béante, encore bien qu'il n'y avait pas trop de mouches en cette saison…

Il ne reconnut pas ses hanches, bon elles étaient encore assez étroites pour une fille, mais quand même beaucoup plus larges que dans son corps d'homme, et il tourna un peu les hanches pour voir une amorce de sa chute de reins et hurler de rire : « Oh merde, j'ai des fesses… Bon petites mais elles existent… Wow ! »

Sa taille encore plus marquée et longue et fine… Plus un seul poil sur cette peau bizarrement diaphane… Son regard finit par remonter sur les deux objets de la discorde… Deux seins franchement un peu gros par rapport au reste mais tellement excitants pour ce qu'il restait d'homme en lui… Il gloussa encore bêtement : « Oh ce que vous êtes beaux mes roudoudous, ça au moins c'est des seins dignes de ce nom ! »

Il ne peut s'empêcher des les toucher encore, plus en douceur cette fois, mais en gloussant bêtement… Puis, plus il les touchait, plus il ressentait des vagues de chaleur aux creux des reins, assez familières pour qu'il ne se pose plus trop de questions, un peu décérébré sur le moment même, une de ses mains descendant pour aller dans l'ouverture de sa braguette… Puis caler bêtement parce que bon… Ah oui c'est vrai, merde il manque quand même un truc crucial là.

Il baissa la tête mais ne voyait même plus son entre-jambes tant les deux machins étaient gros et il se demanda comment faire et dit à voix haute : « Alors ça c'est quand même fort embêtant, pour une fois que je peux jouer avec un corps de femme, j'ai plus de bite ! »

Mais avec la vue plongeante qu'il avait, ça l'émoustilla encore plus : « Hooo… C'est pas possible, c'est frustrant quoi ? Comment font-elles les filles pour se bran… »

Il repensa aux illustrations du fameux vibro-masseur et ne put émettre que « euuurk » !

Puis il tenta de se calmer en inspirant à fond : « Bon, il y a sûrement moyen de faire quelque chose sans passer par des choses extrêmes… Réfléchissons… Déjà, s'il faut se déshabiller pour faire pipi quand on est une fille, pour arriver à faire le reste, faut sans doute aussi… »

Il reprit une grande inspiration, bougea son pantalon et se regarda dans la glace, de nouveau mal à l'aise de ne voir qu'un grand vide entre ses jambes, juste quelques poils… Ça l'aurait sans doute fort excité sur une fille, mais sur lui c'était moins probant. En plus, ses jambes un peu trop minces lui paraissaient étranges et sans poil… Enfin, moins… Et avec une étrange tournure aussi, comme un écart en haut de ses cuisses qui soulignait bien qu'il n'y avait plus de service trois pièces. Il soupira encore un peu en se baissant pour tenter de voir par dessus ses seins, il entraperçut déjà ses pieds, plus fins comme ses mains…

Il grimaça un peu : « Peut-être que c'est comme pour faire pipi, 'faut s'asseoir aussi… »

Il s'assit, écarta un peu les jambes et vit une amorce de quelque chose en bas de là où il y aurait du y avoir un sexe… Une ouverture… Et il se dit : « Bon… Je ne suis pas castré, c'est autre chose mais c'est caché. Il faut juste le trouver. »

Il était donc assis sur le bord du lit en face du miroir et mit un pied sur le lit pour mieux voir et vit carrément une belle ouverture sur un truc rougeâtre qui ressemblait à une sorte de « blessure » dans un animal qu'on ouvre pour étriper à la chasse et il se coucha en criant encore : «Euuurk, je rêve de mettre ma bite là dedans ? »

Il ferma les yeux en remettant ses mains sur ses seins pour se rassurer : «Bon, alors c'est moche à voir mais Gauvain ni personne d'autre ne s'en est jamais plaint. Après tout on se couche plutôt sur une fille, donc on doit pas tellement voir ça ? On a plutôt vue sur les seins ? »

Il se raisonna encore en se souvenant de conversations avinées de tavernes de Gauvain qui avait déjà lâché qu'être dans une fille c'était comme le paradis sur Terre, donc ça devait être agréable, même si c'était moche à voir… Il finit par y mettre une de ses mains et fut surpris de trouver l'ouverture mouillée… Il n'avait pas eu envie d'uriner, il ramena sa main bêtement à son visage pour sentir par réflexe et il gloussa un peu en découvrant un parfum différent du sperme mais tout aussi excitant une odeur douce et un peu marine…

Il gloussa encore : « Ah oui, c'est vrai, une fille c'est auto-lubrifiant, wow quelle chance… »

Il poussa la réflexion : « Bon, ça doit être comme un autre trou finalement… Après tout les hommes aussi ont un truc caché. »

Donc il osa exploré un peu, comme ça à moitié couché et une autre main sur un sein pour entretenir l'effet… Il finit par trouver une « ouverture » dans ce truc plein de pli, son doigt s'enfonça, mais il fut déçu… Limite il eut presque mal et il pesta encore : « Enfin c'est quoi ce délire ? C'est ça être une femme ? Ben les pauvres… » Puis il eut encore un éclair de lucidité. « Ah oui, merde… Les pucelles elle ont un truc là… Oups, je me suis défloré ? Bordel ce que c'est compliqué d'être une fille ! »

Il ne se découragea pas, parce qu'il était de toute façon plus têtu qu'une mule, donc c'est pas en fille que ça allait le changer… Il remit sa main pour explorer une peu le machin plein de plis… Alla un peu vers l'autre trou plus familier… Qui surprise se mouillait aussi, ça avait quand même des côtés super pratiques d'être une femme, il allait quand même bien finir par trouver que tout ça devait servir plus qu'à de la frustration immense. Il tâtonna de plus en plus vers son anus et comme ça l'excita, le machin plein de plis s'ouvrit lentement mais sûrement et la base de sa paume près de son pouce toucha quelque chose en haut du sexe et lui donna presque une décharge électrique… Une sensation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout et qui le fit encore gémir « mode fille » : « Oh, c'est quoi ça ? J'ai touché quoi là ? »

Ce n'était pas un truc caché comme les garçons, et c'était totalement différent d'une bite… Il sentait qu'il touchait au but… Mais alors, il mit un moment à le retrouver quand même, parce qu'effectivement tout n'était pas question de taille chez une femme… En haut de l'ouverture cachée dans une couche de plis, il sentit un petit truc dur, un truc encore moins gros qu'un fayot… Mais quand il mit ses doigts dessus, il fut quand même bien récompensé d'avoir trouvé, parce que ça dégageait des sensations puissantes… Tellement qu'il eut peur d'y aller trop fort parce que bon, déjà les seins… Puis à force de tâtonner, fallait quand même un peu titiller le truc quoi ? Pas juste le chatouiller…

Il mit donc un bon moment à plus ou moins « apprivoiser» le machin… Il se tordit dans des poses peu dignes pour pouvoir l'atteindre plus facilement et il n'en eut juste rien à foutre, parce que les sensations à la fois familières et différentes le sidérèrent… Comment un si petit machin pouvait-il faire tellement d'effet? Il avait bien failli passer à côté. Est-ce qu'on prenait la peine d'expliquer ça aux filles ? Parce que passer à côté de ça, ça devait être franchement triste.

Puis il ne réfléchit plus du tout, c'était le côté familier de ne plus avoir le cerveau, un truc en bas prenait le « pouvoir »…

Il était parcouru de vagues de chaleur de plus en plus intenses qui partaient du mini-machin jusqu'à envahir tous ses reins et son ventre qui se contractait délicieusement… Les vagues finissant par parcourir tout son corps jusqu'à même titiller ses racines de dents… Ce truc de taille insignifiante était juste extra-ordinaire et génial… Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'en respirant de plus en plus fort pour accompagner son rythme cardiaque qui s'emballait un max aussi, sa voix sortait des gémissements déchirés, pathétiques et complètement féminins… Il n'était pas loin de chanter comme une p* de comptoir.

Il sentait bien qu'il montait lentement vers un plateau dévastateur, les plis du sexe exotique s'ouvrant sous sa main, un peu comme une fleur le matin qui dit « bonjour au soleil » et surtout remplie de rosée… Plus il faisait aller ses doigts, plus il étaient imbibée de ce liquide chaud, brûlant, voire même bouillant. Tous son corps monta bien en température « chaud-bouillant »…

Un de ses doigts glissa encore dans le trou, grand ouvert en invitation, il paniqua un peu de se faire encore mal, mais les sensations chaleureuses qui l'accueillirent le dissuadèrent de déserter encore cette chose cachée… un trou grand ouvert chaud-bouillant et moite qui avala avidement son doigt timide… Ouf pas de dents… Parce que bon, on en entendait des histoires sur ce que les madames cachaient là ! Non, quelque chose de doux, mou et souple… Son autre doigt n'abandonna pas le mini-machin pour autant… Dans l'état de saturation de sensations où il se trouvait, c'était un véritable exploit de coordination psychomotrice. La concentration sur les dites choses ne l'aida donc pas à avoir des poses du reste de son corps plus digne, encore bien qu'il était couché sur son lit finalement.

Son doigt glissé dans la chose plus profonde eut quand même le réflexe de se replier, un peu comme quand il explorait un autre trou plus familier… Mais il ne fut pas déçu par le nouveau délire de sensations qui accompagna son geste et il alla franchement sans lâcher le mini haricot. Finalement, être un homme avec des tendances peu admises par la société, lui avait donné une dextérité psychomotrice qu'il ne regretta pas du tout sur le moment même.

Le délire de sensations s'accompagna d'un phénomène étrange du trou qui, rempli de spasmes, se resserra pour serrer son doigt au point qu'il eut du mal à le bouger… Ou alors il était sonné par les sensations, il ne sut plus trop bien faire la part des choses… Mais le phénomène l'excita encore un cran au dessus, en s'imaginant mettre sa bite dans une chose comme ça… Et il se perdit en entendant une voix féminine déchirée… Il mit un moment à comprendre que la dite voix, c'était lui et ça l'amena encore à un cran au dessus… Les vagues montaient à un paroxysme qu'il connaissait bien, il savait qu'il allait être consumé jusqu'à n'avoir plus la force de rien, mais il voulait juste cette sensation de satisfaction inimitable. Et enfin, « l'ultime vague » de chaleur et de spasmes parcourut tout son corps, il s'y laissa aller, à la fois satisfait de vivre ça et avec quelque part un regret : «Voilà c'est fini »… Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Après le spasme ultime et paralysant, l'empêchant de bouger jusqu'au petit orteil… Il se rendit compte que tout son corps était tendu dans une pose étrange, chaud-bouillant et transpirant de partout… Le souffle beaucoup trop court pour calmer son cœur… Finalement, le corps s'abattant mollement sous un : « Oh trooop bien un corps de fille en fait ! »

Dans l'optique de prendre un bon « repos du guerrier » pour tenter de reprendre une respiration normale avant que le cœur malmené ne dise merde, parce que ce serrait quand même embêtant ça.

Les mains parcoururent encore mollement le dit corps pour le remercier d'exister et remontèrent sur cette poitrine improbable, un gloussement étrange sortit dans une souffle déchiré qui eut du mal à s'en remettre… Puis il écarquilla les yeux pour se rendre compte d'un autre truc encore franchement plus bizarre que d'être sans bite, avec un mini haricot-surprise et une bouche affamée et édentée à la place. Parce que ça… Cette chose-là, même si on l'en avait informé avant il n'y aurait pas cru, tellement c'était improbable pour son pauvre cerveau d'homme.

Un truc extra-ordinaire il avait les mains sur ses seins et il se rendit compte qu'il en voulait encore, malgré son souffle déchiré et son corps déjà bien consumé. Il se redressa d'un coup: «Ooooh… Alors ça ? Ça… C'est franchement le top ! Multi-orgasmes ? Alors ça, ça compense toutes les vies de merde de ces pauvres filles ! »

Ses mains re-glissèrent vers ce qu'il comprit pourquoi certains appelaient ça « l'antre du diable »… Parce que franchement la tentation était juste irrésistible. Ça aurait pu être la fin du monde, il n'y aurait pas résisté; en plus, son cœur lui expliquait bien qu'en remettre une couche n'était certainement pas raisonnable et qu'il risquait de claquer là. Mais il n'en avait juste rien à battre c'était trop extraordinaire… Peut-être qu'il était bien foutu et qu'il allait bien mourir de se retrouver un beau matin « sans bite »… Mais c'était une mort qui lui parut tellement délicieuse qu'il ne put pas y résister.

Même sa destinée ne put pas le sauver de « la tentation suicidaire » d'avoir un deuxième orgasme successif.

Et donc, sa main la plus volontaire des deux se réactiva sur cette chose merveilleuse qui cachait tellement de surprises… Un sexe de femme.

Sous le coup de la grosse émotion générale, il se tortilla là, sans honte, pour se laisser conduire à un deuxième plateau de sensations incrédibles, et sans s'en rendre compte se retrouva très vite presque dans une pause totalement indigne, d'être pratiquement à quatre pattes sur son lit, la main plongée dans cette bouche édentée et affamée… Les hanches se lançant sans honte à la rencontre de cette main qui s'activa alors sans peur et un peu plus dégourdie… Partie à la recherche de sensations irrésistible sans savoir si ça allait durer longtemps et si son cœur mit à rude épreuve déjà allait y résister. Il était juste « cuit à point » il se demandait combien d'orgasmes ça pouvait enchaîner, une fille… Il était définitivement perdu !

Durant ce temps, Gaïus, lui, prenait du bon temps aussi à « expliquer » à Adèle ses fuites d'engin égyptien… Alors qu' Arthur revenait de la taverne en rageant parce qu'il n'avait trouvé ni son serviteur ni son chevalier, tous aussi les plus indigne l'un que l'autre parce que bon, sa femme… La reine de ce royaume quand même, était juste en grand et grave danger ultime et y avait personne au poste quoi. Non mais dans quel monde vivons-nous… Quelle époque de débauche, on n'a rien a envié aux Romains finalement.

Un bon moment plus tard, une durée indéterminée… Merlin émergea lentement d'un petit somme réparateur après l'expérience la plus exotique qu'un homme puisse oser imaginer… Son corps complètement moulu… Quinze jours « d'entraînement de chevalerie forcée », là, ce n'était rien à côté. Mais il était tellement satisfait qu'il en était béat de contentement… Ses mains s'explorant, il fut quand même un peu déçu de se rendre compte que sa poitrine était de nouveau complètement plate et velue. Puis finalement, complètement rassuré de retrouver enfin sa bite si familière bien couchée confortablement à sa place… Et au repos complet hein, parce que bon… Il respirait encore et le corps, même d'un puissant magicien, avait de précieuses sauvegardes de survie.

Il se releva de son lit pour vite ranger les dégâts, se rafraîchir et s'habiller, le tout accompagné d'un stupide sourire de satisfaction béat. Parce que bon… Ça, c'était quand même de l'expérience mémorable… Être un puissant sorcier caché, avec des attirances suspicieuses; c'était vraiment inconfortable. Mais finalement c'était comme une vie de femme il y avait des compensations… Parce que merde quoi ! Y a pas de raisons de se farcir « l'oppression » si c'est pour subir ça comme des « martyrs idiots ».

Il regarda la soleil haut dans le ciel par la fenêtre de sa chambre en soupirant, il avait quand même un devoir envers son roi et sa reine, et il était temps de mettre fin à son petit jour de congé surprenant pour encore sauver le royaume dans la plus pure indifférence. Incapable de dire qu'elle heure il pouvait être, il sortit de sa chambre puis du cabinet médical pour parcourir les couloirs… Quand même un peu ralenti par des courbatures, pour chercher après soit son mentor, soit le roi… Enfin le premier qu'il trouverait…

Il trouva son roi en train de vociférer une engueulade en bon et due forme à un Gauvain qui avait un regard perdu et qui devait sans doute se demander ce qui lui tombait dessus… Il les rejoignit timidement, s'attendant à morfler ferme aussi et Gauvain le vit :

« Ah Merlin ? La princesse te cherche et je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il me dit… On était ensemble à la taverne hier ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, j'm'en souviendrais quand même s'il y avait eu un nouvel arrivage de filles de compt…

Arthur lui donna un gros coup sur la tête en hurlant : Tu es la honte de la chevalerie, ça suffit. Non seulement tu perds ton temps à te soûler la tronche à la taverne mais en plus tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu devait un minimum de respect à ton roi ! Cachot pour au moins quinze jours… Quant à toi… »

Il se tourna vers son serviteur indigne qui l'arrêta dans son élan en relevant une main, pour rapidement énumérer sur un rythme effréné comme seul lui savait le faire pour couper le sifflet à n'importe qui… Mais en devant chercher sa concentration quand même, car il s'apperçu qu'il avait bel et bien de nouveau un cerveau d'homme et qu'il avait un temps de retard pour trouver une « bonne excuse »… En se rendant compte furtivement : « M* de nouveau un bite à la place du cerveau, finalement je ne veux pas savoir, une femme c'est juste complètement supérieur aux hommes à bien des égards, encore bien qu'on les opprime, elles prendraient le pouvoir purement et simplement et la face du monde en serait changée… »

Il sortit donc rapidement son excuse à deux balles alors qu'Arthur l'empoignait rapidement par le foulard sans qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir à ça : «Arthur, je sais de quoi ça à l'air vu de ton point de vue, mais Gaïus ne pouvait rien dire… Parce que… Parce que je travaillais à peaufiner le plan pour notre mission secrète.

Arthur lui colla un pain sur la tête en grimaçant et Gauvain : Une mission secrète ?

Arthur lui lança un regard assassin et Gauvain : Oui… Ça va j'ai comprit, c'est secret !

Arthur n'avait qu'une seule envie, égorger les deux tanches qui le servaient d'une manière si malhabile pour se défouler gratuitement, même si ça ne réglait rien, mais il se reprit à temps, parce que bon, il n'était pas son père quand même et il savait trop bien qu'il fallait vivre avec les actes de ses coup de sang après… Il hurla : « Gauvain, cachot… Toi avec moi ! »

Il resserra son étau sur le foulard de Merlin pour l'emmener vers le cabinet de Gaïus, Gauvain, lui, se tourna pour se faire le plus discret possible pour se barrer le plus vite possible… Puis, dans une éclair de lucidité du mec qui n'a vraiment que « ça » à la place du cerveau :

« Mais Merlin ? T'as une mine… Comment dire ? Il y a vraiment eu un arrivage de nouvelles filles de comptoirs ? Mais non… T'aime pas ça toi les filles ! »

Arthur eut un arrêt, avec vraiment l'envie de tester de vivre avec des acte de cruauté royale sur la conscience, surtout concernant la pauvre chose qui lui servait de « chevalier d'élite »…

Merlin démarra au quart de tour : « J'aime les filles merde ! D'ailleurs j'ai passé la nuit avec une fille !

Arthur cala encore plus : Tu as passé la nuit avec une fille ? Toi ? Alors que tu dois préparer une mission secrète de la plus haute importance ?

Merlin laissa échapper un « oops » : Oui mais pas tout à fait la nuit… Enfin ça ne m'a pas empêché de mener ma mission à bien…

Gauvain : Non mais pas toi et une fille, tu as dû boire un verre de trop et tu auras confondu un garde avec une fille… Non mais ça se saurait quand même !

Arthur fixa Gauvain puis son serviteur rouge comme une pivoine qui vociféra : Oh merci, avoir des amis comme toi… Ça remplace tout les ennemis du monde ! Je peux le prouver.

Arthur grimaça : Enfin, c'est vrai que c'est quand même une révélation surprenante ça, pauvre fille… Elle a dû passer une nuit exécrable, qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Gauvain : Oui, dis-nous donc qui est cette pauvresse qui n'a franchement pas de chance, que j'aille la sauver de la pire nuit de sa vie ?

Merlin était offusqué devant l'interrogatoire de ce qui était censé être ses deux meilleurs amis au monde : Heuuu… Elle ne veut pas que ça se sache… Elle… Heuuu…

Gauvain : Ben voyons ! C'est clair que tu n'es pas plus avancé, franchement le jour où tu n'es plus puceau, je mange ma côte de maille.

Arthur, en mal de vengeance froide, le prit au mot : Oh, mais c'est une bonne idée ça ? Merlin, puisque cette pauvre fille a trop honte d'avouer qu'elle a fauté avec un moche poux comme toi, avoue-nous donc ? Comment peux-tu prouver tes dires ?

En secouant bien son dégénéré de serviteur au passage.

Merlin : Techniquement je ne suis plus puceau depuis longtemps, vous avez une idée de l'emploi du temps que je peux avoir ? Et de la difficulté à avoir un semblant de vie privée ? Franchement ? Merci les potes !

Arthur repartit comme en quarante : Ça ne démontre rien du tout ça ton emploi du temps, et de fait tu n'as pas à te dévergonder quand tu es au service de roi, et surtout en ce moment alors que la reine… Bref !

Gauvain : Que de la gueule, je le savais !

Merlin : Non ! Je peux le prouver… Je… Heuuu… Je connais un truc pour garder n'importe quelle femme dans un lit plus d'une nuit, parce que ça les fait grimper aux rideaux. »

Gauvain hurla de rire et Arthur releva un sourcil : « Ah oui ? Explique-nous donc ta grande découverte ? Surtout si capitale quand le royaume a tellement besoin de tes services ?

Merlin, toujours gesticulant de manière offusquée, pendu au foulard pris dans l'étau de la poigne royale : D'abord, avoir un semblant de vie privée ne m'a jamais empêché à assumer mes services, je suis vraiment profondément déçu là… Ensuite, oui je vais partager ma grande découverte avec vous, parce que ça aidera peut-être Gauvain à garder une fille plus d'une nuit dans son lit ! Les filles... Elles ont un truc caché entre les jambes…

Gauvain hurla encore plus de rire : Oh mais c'est la grande découverte du siècle ça, bravo !

Arthur : Laisse-le finir, je veux te voir manger ta côte de maille !

Gauvain : Ah mais si c'est pour se faire entendre dire que les filles ont un trou à la place d'une bite par un puceau notoire, je ne suis pas prêt de la manger ma côte maille.

Merlin gesticulant et grimaçant cracha : Oui ben t'as tout faux et tu vas la manger, parce que les filles elle n'ont pas que ça… Elle ont surtout un truc qui prouve aussi que la taille n'a aucune importance… Elles ont un petit machin dur plus petit qu'un haricot et quand tu le frottes, doucement … Pas comme un gros bourrin que tu es… Ben je t'assure qu'elles grimpent aux rideaux et qu'elles en redemandent.

Gauvain hurla encore de rire : Aha ? Raté, si t'espère prouver quoi que ce soit avec une légende de comptoir colportée par des gens imbibés, c'est mal parti ! »

Arthur regarda son chevalier pathétique en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'un truc pareil. Il poussa un profond soupir dépité avant de dire : «Alors précisément, mon très cher Gauvain… Il vient de décrire ce qu'on appelle un clitoris, ce n'est pas une légende de comptoir ça existe réellement… C'est même la partie émergée d'un chose effectivement cachée… Et je viens de comprendre subitement comment tu es un gros bourrin incapable de garder une pauvre fille plus d'une nuit dans ton lit alors que j'ai la grande joie d'avoir un mariage heureux et pleinement consommé !

Gauvain, surpris : Hein ?

Merlin n'était plus qu'une chose gloussante accrochée à son foulard et Arthur roula lourdement les deux yeux : Oui crétin fini, le petit puceau ne l'est plus et toi tu vas aller manger ta côte de maille au cachot ! EXCECUTION !

Gauvain se retourna bien vite pour se carapater en marmonnant : Mais heuuuu… J'ai rien compris là !

Merlin le regarda s'enfuir : Avec des chevalier aussi futés, on se demande comment le royaume tient encore debout ! »

* * *

Le sang d'Arthur ne fit qu'un tour et il resserra son étau sur son serviteur pour le traîner indignement vers le cabinet de Gaïus : « Tu vas donc m'expliquer clairement toi, comment tu prends le temps de t'envoyer en l'air avec une pauvre inconnue alors que ma femme est quand même sous le joug de Morgane et en grand danger de disparaître ?

Merlin : Je jure que j'ai pris le temps de peaufiner la mission secrète… On va amener Gwen au chaudron d'Harienhood pour ensuite la faire rencontrer la sorcière inconnue qui va la sauver de l'affreux sort de la mandragore…

Arthur le secoua encore plus : Ah oui ? On a bien avancé depuis hier, et dooonc comment l'emmène-t-on contre son propre gré jusque-là ?

Merlin : Alooors heuuuu… On l'endort ?

Arthur : On l'endort? Comment ? En lui racontant des balivernes assommantes ? Et où est Gaïus ? Vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour m'abandonner au pire moment de ma vie ou quoi ?

Merlin : Il est… Heuuu… Chez Adèle !

Arthur de plus en plus hurlant : Adèle ? La vieille teinturière dont mon père m'expliquait qu'il n'y avait que le château qui ne lui était pas passé dessus ? Alors que toi tu t'envoies en l'air ? J'ai raté un truc comme la pleine lune du siècle ou quoi ? »

Gaïus rentra juste à ce moment-là dans son cabinet pour assister au spectacle de ce qui semblait être la mise à mort de son cher pupille : «Heuuu… Précisément Sire, Adèle est une très bonne teinturière et la seule qui sache exécuter une teinture particulière; celle de belladone qui a la propriété d'endormir les gens… Ce qui est très pratique quand je dois exécuter une opération médicale douloureuse.

Arthur se retourna : Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir expliqué ça ce matin ?

Gaïus Alooors heuuu… On avait peu de temps pour régler tous les petits détails…

Merlin : Voilà c'est ça, ça prend du temps de régler tous les détails d'une mission secrète, ça ne se fait pas à l'improvisation quand même…

Arthur : Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir simplement dit ? J'ai dû aller à ma séance de la Table ronde mal rasé… J'aurais simplement pu appeler George pour te remplacer !

Merlin : Ou mais… Gwen… On ne peut plus avoir confiance en elle et comme t'en es bleu… On ne peut plus avoir une totale confiance en toi non plus, c'était… Délicat à expliquer !

Gaïus : Oui Sire, je suis désolé pour l'inconfort de la situation, mais sauver la reine demande quelques sacrifices.

Arthur relâcha son serviteur brutalement : BON ! Donc on endort ma femme pour la conduire au chaudron… Et là ? On rencontre qui exactement ?

Merlin : Ben une sorcière… Une gentille si si…

Gaïus : Oui, une gentille sorcière qui en a vu d'autre parce qu'elle est trèèès vieille.

Merlin : Quoi ?

Gaïus : Oui, tellement vieille, qu'elle est affreusement moche…

Merlin : Mais heuuu…

Gaïus : Avec de grosses verrues remplies de poils sur tout le visage !

Merlin : Euuurk !

Arthur : Heuuu… Enfin tant qu'elle est efficace pour faire ce qu'elle doit, je m'en tape un peu qu'elle soit si moche à vrai dire.

Gaïus : Tout les détails sont importants pour mener cette mission à bien, Sire.

Merlin grommela : On avait dit plus de détails gênants. Merci !

Arthur, qui avait dû raté un épisode : Mais heuuu… On commence quand ?

Gaïus : Il y a encore des détails de timing à régler Sire, pas avant demain matin.

Arthur : Ça va, c'est bon… Merlin je veux te voir ce soir, je dois prendre mon bain !

Merlin : Ah ? Heuuu… En fait j'ai vraiment eu un souci hormonal et j'ai… Encore la migraine…

Gaïus exorbita les yeux : En fait, j'ai vraiment besoin de Merlin pour calculer le nombre de gouttes exactes de belladone à administrer Sire, parce délivré en grande quantité c'est un poison sévère.

Arthur, un peu déçu : Oh ? Parce que prendre mon bain avec George ce n'est quand même pas pareil… Mais bon, comme tu n'es plus puceau et que je vais récupérer ma femme… C'est bien comme ça finalement ! »

Il se retourna pour sortir tout penaud du cabinet médical et Gaïus regarda encore sévèrement son pupille qui détourna la tête pour fuir son regard au point de presque se faire un torticolis et en marmonnant: «Ne vas pas commencer à te faire des idées, c'est mon roi et je lui dois un respect dû à son rang !

Gaïus : Aha ? Ce serrait une grande première ça ? Dois-je refroidir tes ardeurs en te rappelant que même si tu a pu découvrir un corps de femme, le fait qu'il soit sur toi, ne te permet pas de dépasser le stade de « GROS PUCEAU » ? »

Merlin partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en hurlant : «Oh merci ! Merci pour l'humiliation ultime du jour, c'est pas comme si j'en avais pas déjà mangé à donf depuis ce matin…

Gaïus : Reviens ici… Il faut peaufiner ton déguisement de vieille trèèès moche et imbaisable ! »

Merlin revint, penaud et la queue entre les jambes aussi, pour s'asseoir et marmonner très bas : « En fait, je pense qu'il vaut mieux être femme que PD dans ce monde, c'est moins opprimé.

Gaïus : Je commence peut-être à être sénile mais j'entends toujours très bien; que tu souffres d'effets secondaires, c'est une chose… Que tu risques ta précieuse position auprès du roi pour mener à bien ta destinée alors que tu risques déjà le gibet à cause de ta nature magique aussi. Mais qu'en plus tu en rajoutes une couche sur des histoires de branlettes réprimées encore plus durement pas la loi que la sorcellerie c'est tout simplement inconcevable… Surtout quand on est fourni d'aussi peu de discrétion que toi ! Est-ce bien clair ? »

Le pupille baissa la nez, complètement rouge et n'en moufta plus une.

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
